


Shakespeare: A Genius

by JuniperLemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Guide Castiel, Shakespeare, Teacher Sam, museum, nerdy Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester takes his class on a school trip to the literature museum. Unfortunately, they're not as excited as he is about Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare: A Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real life events XD

The room was dim and cold to preserve the artefacts. Only a few spotlights were strewn across the room, carefully positioned on the least valuable pieces. A group a school kids slumped on the rough carpet with their backs bent and chins resting in their palms. Every single one of them had their eyes glossed over as they stared blankly at their teacher. 

Sam Winchester stood in front of his class, gesturing and talking passionately about the manuscript hung in the glass case behind him. His hazel eyes were glittering. 

"So many believe that whoever wrote this version of Hamlet was probably an actor and was trying to remember it from memory! How cool is that? So instead of having 'To be or not to be- that is the question' the author is this version wrote 'To be or not to be- I that's the point.' Many literary critics believe that this guy didn't ever play an important part either so that's why all of his famous lines are just... Not right." He garbled at the children, his mouth moving at 100mph. His excitement rushed through his very core. He suddenly stopped, "Annnnnnddd, you guys aren't interested in this Shakespeare exhibit, are you?" He sighed, shaking his head lightly, "Okay, modern literature is on the second floor. They have an interactive bit on Harry Potter..."

He watched as they all ran off, pleased to be free from his lecture.

"Stay in your pairs!" He called after them feebly. 

He sighed and turned to stare down at the manuscript. He wished he could reach through the glass and touch it. He'd sell his soul to be allowed to flick through and find all the differences between this re-write and his Bard's actual piece. 

He couldn't help that he loved the English language so much. It's why he became an English teacher in the first place. 

He looked over his shoulder to where a Guide of the exhibit was watching him with a light smirk, "Even I don't get that excited over Shakespeare and I work in the section of the museum dedicated to him." The man with dark hair chuckled and Sam felt himself go bright red.

Sometimes he couldn't help but nerd out over certain things.


End file.
